Macho Man
Macho Man is an employee, and works as an intern. Info Macho Man is a very up-beat man. He's typically always seen happy, usually referring to everyone as "brother", regardless if they're male or female. He usually does extra work around, such as filming, judging, barrel-tossing, and other small work, as Hulk Hogan is typically given more of the work to do. However, in some respect, Macho Man seems to be the episode editor and primary filmer for the intro, outro, and ceremony, as he as shown to be filming these scenes at some point, even interacting with Lloyd and Peter whilst doing so. History Season 1 Macho Man made his official debut in I'm Feeling Lucky, filming the introduction and playing a laugh track in response to Lloyd's joke. He also films the dock scene at the end, reminding Lloyd what he has to do. Macho Man's sole task in You're in the Wrong Neighborhood (other than filming) is to get Peter and Lloyd a soda, which he does promptly. Macho Man's first role as Hulk Hogan's friend comes in Shakespeare Dat Ass when he is selected to judge the play. He agrees with Hulk that Poe's team will win due to their advantage in terms of teammates. He then compares Goku's current anger to Santa Claus's anger about his job on the first day of working. For the votes, he gives the Epic Winners a 3 and the Massive Failures a 2. It's also his first time to send someone off the dock instead of Hogan, dropping Lady Gaga in. He refers to Leonidas as "panties king". Macho Man's role returns in High Heroes in a Half Shell when he places Bob Ross's barrel (which is covered in tinfoil) onto the boat the TMNT are departing on, much to Bob's horror. Macho Man sends someone out to sea for a third time, having Miley Cyrus depart, interrupting a newly founded couple's first kiss, annoying Napoleon. He then helps the others carry Goku up to Thomas Edison's lab. Macho Man and Hulk Hogan head into the contestants' house in Neil Before Me, drinking beer and relaxing due to having no current job. He seems confused when everyone notices Tyson is missing. He and Hulk Hogan send off the two fighting contestants together in an act of "bro power" in Russian Roulette. Macho Man takes Cleopatra down to the dock for her elimination in Parting the Competition. He admits that her elimination was long due, and that she scared him, which Hulk Hogan agrees with as he chucks her to sea. In At Least Lee Tried, Macho Man is sent down into the tower to recieve and injured Al Capone. After taking Capone out on a stretcher, he is taken to the hospital. During the dock scene, he steals the "Total Drama ERB" bit from Lloyd, pissing him off. Macho Man is mentioned by Lloyd in No Shit, Sher-bot at the elimination ceremony, when he tells Macho to edit out the scene of Lloyd tackling and stepping on George Watsky, who stole the show from him, suggesting Macho Man is their main camera guy and possible footage editor as well. Despite this, he is not actually seen or heard. Peter and Lloyd trick Macho Man in the beginning of Tour de Chance. They begin the episode acting as if Peter feels left out and sad, and Lloyd cheers him up, warming Macho Man's heart. However, when they say "You just got punk'd!", Macho Man is hurt, asking why they would do such a thing to him. Macho Man is mentioned in Who Will Go Fuhrer? to be retrieving the past contestants for the finale, and is later falsely credited to not getting Lloyd his latte (it was Hogan who was in charge of doing so). Macho Man's role in History Repeats Itself is a major one, albeit with little dialogue, as he steps in to fight against Hitler and his Nazis. He later suggests they all shouls disable the portal. Season 2 Macho Man is seen drinking beer with Hogan in the "hard working employees" scene of Another Pilot, Eh?. Macho Man enters the episode in The Boulder and the Beautifuler inexplicably donning a sombrero and eating a burrito, confused by Mary and Dante's excitement over being a host for once. Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Employee